


The Mother

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, blm WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Thancred sends Veronyka out to search for F'lhaminn.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Minfilia Warde
Kudos: 10





	The Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Artistic liberties may or may not have been taken with this questline because arr was like a million years ago and I forget little details.

Veronyka couldn’t remember the last time that she’d seen Minfilia like this. She was usually so dedicated to her work, never leaving the Solar for much more than the odd date with Veronyka. But now… well, the news about her mother’s return had her distractible. Which did make it easier for Veronyka to pull her away from her work, a blessed relief, but… it was just so unlike her that Veronyka couldn’t help but worry. She was the leader of the Scions, after all, wasn’t it a bad thing if she couldn’t concentrate? What if her lack of concentration led to disaster?

It was Thancred who pulled Veronyka aside, his own brow furrowed with worry. At least he didn’t reek like an ale barrel this time. Mayhap he and Zelda had finally patched things up.

“Thancred, what’s up?” Veronyka asked, looking from the closed Solar doors behind her to Thancred. His eyes weren’t even bloodshot today.

“I’m worried about Minfilia,” said Thancred with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “She’s… not normally like this.”

“I know,” said Veronyka. “It’s almost like she’s just going through the motions. She’s not doing much work, though.”

“Well, not the work that she should be doing, anyway,” said Thancred.

“What do you mean?” Veronyka asked, tilting her head to one side.

“Well, surely you must have heard the rumours,” said Thancred. “That her mother’s still alive, I mean.”

“I have,” said Veronyka, nodding. “Is there… any truth to them?” Her tail flicked behind her, excitement growing deep within. But also anxiety- if Minfilia’s mother were truly alive, then… that meant that Veronyka would soon meet her. A terrifying prospect. What was she like? Would she approve of her daughter’s choice in girlfriend?

“Yes, actually,” said Thancred. “Or, at least… there have been rumours about a woman matching her mother’s description being sighted around Wineport lately.”

“Do you want me to go there and investigate?” Veronyka asked. Thancred gave her a smile.

“If you would,” said Thancred. “I’d do it myself, just to give me something to do, but… I’m not sure if I could face her. Not after everything.” A dark cloud seemed to pass over his face, and Veronyka frowned sympathetically at him and patted his shoulder.

“I’ll go,” said Veronyka. 

“You sure?” Thancred asked, his features brightening just a little as he looked her in the eyes. “That’s one hell of a way to meet your girlfriend’s mother.”

“Of course,” said Veronyka. “I mean, I’ll be nervous, but… it’ll make her happy, right?” Thancred nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“You’ve no idea just how happy,” said Thancred. “She grieved her mother’s loss, but you’ve seen how excited she is at the prospect of her mother still being alive. In fact, I believe that her reason for not moving the home of the Scions is because she expects her mother to show up here one day.”

“I know the feeling,” said Veronyka. How long had she waited on that farm, hoping that her parents might appear, before it had dawned on her that she could go out in search of them? Not that she had much time to do that, what with the many requests that were made of Solar. Ever since the fall of Titan, they had been in high demand.

“Godspeed, Veronyka,” said Thancred, placing his hand on her shoulder. “And don’t drink too much.”

“Hey,” said Veronyka, lashing her tail as Thancred laughed. He hadn’t laughed in a long time. At least that was a positive sign.

“Oh, and… don’t tell Minfilia of any of this,” said Thancred, sobering for a moment. “If this turned out to be another false lead… I worry that it may break her.” Veronyka nodded.

“My lips are sealed,” said Veronyka.

Before she left, though, Veronyka made one last visit to the Solar, where she found Minfilia pacing in the middle of the room.

“Oh? Veronyka, I didn’t realise you were here,” said Minfilia, coming over to embrace her girlfriend.

“I’ve been and gone, actually,” said Veronyka, frowning slightly in concern at her girlfriend. Minfilia shook her head.

“My apologies, I have been quite… distracted of late,” said Minfilia. 

“I’ve noticed,” said Veronyka. “It’s okay, though, I understand. If I knew that my parents were sighted somewhere… well, I wouldn’t be able to sleep either.” And Minfilia hadn’t been sleeping that well, not really, Veronyka usually waking up to the sound of Minfilia moving about the apartment early and knowing that she hadn’t slept. It made her heart sink, to hear it, blotting out any annoyance at being woken so early.

“If I could just get a message to her… that would put my heart at ease,” said Minfilia. 

“I hope that you can,” said Veronyka. “Anyway, I’m headed out to Wineport now to pick up something special for us. I should be back soon.”

“Oh?” Minfilia asked, pulling away to look Veronyka in the eyes. “What’s the occasion? I haven’t missed an anniversary or anything, have I?” She walked back over to the desk, Veronyka smiling fondly even as a part of her worried at Minfilia’s forgetfulness. Would that she could cast a sleep spell on her, but she didn’t want to upset her. Besides, she wasn’t making silly mistakes like pouring tea into flowerpots. Yet.

“I just want to treat you to something nice,” said Veronyka. “That’s all.” It wouldn’t be completely a lie, even if this trail did turn out to be false- she still planned on picking up a bottle of wine for her and Minfilia to share. Shamani Lohmani knew exactly the vintage she liked.

“You are too good to me, truly,” said Minfilia, smiling, and crossed the room to give her a girlfriend a kiss which was gladly returned. “Be safe.”

“I will,” said Veronyka, nodding. She turned and left the room, her heart in her mouth, already wondering at what she might find in Eastern La Noscea.

Normally, Veronyka would tell her friends when she had a mission to achieve, getting as many hands as possible to help. This time, though… well, it was a secret mission. A special mission. Surely, her friends would understand.

Her linkpearl rang as she stepped off the ferry at Raincatcher Gully, Veronyka answering it as she looked up towards the walled village of Wineport.

“Yes?” Veronyka answered, her eyes moving from the village to the distant castrum. And to the raptors milling on the road.

“I belatedly realised that I should perhaps have told you what her mother looks like,” said Thancred. Veronyka smiled, shaking her head.

“That may have been a help, yes,” said Veronyka. “Fortunately for you, I’m not in Wineport yet.” She began to make her way up the road, though, keeping an eye out for the raptors.

“Sorry,” said Thancred, and she could hear the grin in his voice. “She’s a white-furred Miqo’te. Seeker of the… Sun I believe? Wait, no, Moon. I’m sorry, please don’t tear me a new one for mixing up your tribes.” Veronyka laughed.

“It’s okay, Thancred, I’m not tribal,” said Veronyka. “Not that I’d expect someone like you to actually do his research before tumbling into bed with someone.”

“That’s not- I’m not- Veronyka!” Veronyka cut the call, giggling at the look the imagined on Thancred’s face. When her linkpearl rang again, she knew who it was even before she answered, giggling as she slumped against the wall outside of the gates.

“Her name’s F’lhaminn,” said Thancred, sounding quite flustered.

“Thank you, now I want you to write me a report on respecting women,” said Veronyka, another rush of giggles breaking her ‘stern’ act. She could hear Thancred pouting.

“Can I just reuse the one that I wrote for Y’shtola at the Academy?” Thancred asked. Veronyka shook her head, laughing.

“I was joking, you idiot,” said Veronyka. “Wait, did she really make you write a report?”

“Her and Krile,” Thancred muttered. Veronyka could easily imagine Y’shtola and whoever Krile was glaring down Thancred while he wrote out a report.

“You poor thing,” said Veronyka. “Have fun with your report, I have a woman to find.”

And, straightening up, Veronyka walked through the gates of Wineport, composing herself and brushing down the red coat that she wore, hoping that her black trousers still looked okay. They were hardly the kind of fine attire that a place like this would expect, but she didn’t mind. Truly. Not like she’d had time to agonise over clothing, not if she didn’t want the trail to go cold again.

Veronyka tried the tavern first, her gaze lingering over the wine menu before she stepped up to the bar.

“Veronyka, long time, no see,” said the barmaid. “The usual?”

“Not this time, I’m afraid,” said Veronyka, shaking her head. “I came here on a mission. Have you seen a Miqo’te woman around here, white fur, she’s called F’lhaminn?”

“Hmm,” the barmaid hummed thoughtfully, tapping her lower lip. “We get quite a few Miqo’te passing through here, yourself included, but I believe I’d remember her… maybe you should ask that vintner friend of yours?”

“Would he know?” Veronyka asked. “No offense, but he’s… well, blind.”

“Never underestimate the blind,” said the barmaid, tapping the side of her nose. “it’s worth a shot.” Well… it was better than nothing, she supposed.

Leaving the bar, Veronyka walked across the plaza to the place that smelled delightfully of wine.

“Ah, Veronyka,” said the lalafell, turning to address her. “What brings you here? Anniversary wine, perhaps?”

“I never told you I was dating someone,” said Veronyka, frowning.

“Ah, but her perfume is all over you,” said Shamani, tapping his nose. “You see, many ladies wear perfume, but it is the way that their perfume mixes with their natural scent that gives them away to me. And that perfume, mixed with the scent of paper and ink and arcane magick, can only belong to one miss Minfilia Warde. Am I correct?” Veronyka grinned, laughing.

“That’s amazing,” said Veronyka.

“You have your magicks, I have my nose,” said Shamani, grinning as he tapped his nose.

“Indeed,” said Veronyka. “Anyway, I came here looking for someone. Her name is F’lhaminn.”

“Well, you’re in luck, because she has a very distinct perfume and she just happens to be a good friend of mine,” said Shamani, grinning. Veronyka grinned back at him, her tail wiggling behind her.

“That’s great! Do you know where she is now?” Veronyka asked, her eyes aglow with excitement.

“She went out looking for particular flowers further up Raincatcher Gully,” said Shamani. “Flowers to make her perfume, I believe. Have a look up there, it’s easy to spot someone with white fur amid all that greenery.”

“Thank you,” said Veronyka before she summoned Stormy with a whistle and dashed out of the village, headed up to where the flowers grew.

At the sight that greeted her, Veronyka pulled Stormy to a halt before sliding from his back and taking out her staff.

There was the Miqo’te, indeed, but as she bent down to pluck flowers, a living mountain appeared to come from the trees surrounding her. F’lhaminn looked up at the sound of snapping branches, turned around, and dropped her basket of flowers in shock as the goobbue gave a roar and stomped towards her.

“Hey! Big and ugly! Over here!” Veronyka cried, flinging a scathe spell that caused the goobbue to roar and turn to face her.

Several fire and ice attacks later, the goobbue gave one final roar before toppling to the ground. Veronyka carefully skirted its body, coming face to face with the legendary F’lhaminn.

“You saved me,” said F’lhaminn, beaming as she bent to pick up her flowers. “Thank you. To whom do I owe my thanks?”

“Veronyka,” said Veronyka, holding out her hand for F’lhaminn to shake. “Are you… F’lhaminn?”

“That depends to whom I am speaking,” said F’lhaminn, her pink eyes knowing as she looked at Veronyka.

“I’m… a friend of Minfilia’s,” said Veronyka.

“Just a friend?” F’lhaminn asked. ”You realise that many an enemy would also claim to be close to her.”

“Okay, fine, she’s… my wild rose,” said Veronyka, her cheeks heating even as she used the Scions’ password. F’lhaminn’s eyes glimmered, perhaps with tears, perhaps with recognition. Perhaps both.

“Glad am I that she found someone to keep her going in my absence,” said F’lhaminn. “But yes, I am her mother, F’lhaminn. Adopted, as you may have surmised.”

“She misses you,” said Veronyka. “And… she hasn’t been able to concentrate lately, knowing that you may still be out there. She thought that you’d died in the Calamity, until…”

“I suppose… it is time to reunite with her,” said F’lhaminn. “I have missed her, truly. But first… you must be parched after that battle.”

“Just a little,” said Veronyka with a laugh.

“Then let us adjourn to Wineport while my perfume is made, shall we?” F’lhaminn asked, linking her arm with Veronyka’s. “My shout, as thanks for saving my life.”

“Thank you,” said Veronyka, smiling at her.

“Besides, what better chance will I get to grill my daughter’s choice of companion?” F’lhaminn asked, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Veronyka’s smile froze in place. Ah. Of course she’d have ulterior motives.

She was going to murder Thancred.


End file.
